


Please

by celestialdescendant



Series: Kageyama Rarepair Week 2017 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU: Psychic Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialdescendant/pseuds/celestialdescendant
Summary: Unfortunately for Kei, it also includes his nightmares.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Kageyama’s Rare Pair Week: ~~dreams /~~ nightmares / solace (TsukiKage; ROMANTIC) **
> 
> **AU: Psychic Powers** ;; it’s your typical psychic powers’ au! yehey! it’s an idea I worked on with my sister (labyu beshie now and forever amen) and she even gave me the idea for this (really labyu so much bes) you don’t exactly need to know Kageyama’s powers for this fic so imma let it stay a secret for now wink haha

Kei hates sleeping. Rather, he hates the visions that comes along whenever he sleeps.

Ever since Kei’s powers manifested, he has never had a peaceful sleep. And he always wakes with a start.

Sure with the training he has undergone the past year he’s gotten a better grasp of his powers. He can already actively pick a certain time and see whatever the most probable future is. It gets even more accurate with the help from Sawamura-san and Futakuchi-san.

What he cannot control are the spontaneous visions that come to him, especially when he’s asleep. Normally it wouldn’t be a big deal (once while in college, he had a vision of his professor telling the contents of their major term project so he had a full month head start among all his classmates). However, it came to the point where he would have these visions almost every night that he can’t tell them apart from his dreams anymore.

 

That also includes his nightmares.

 

This is the one genuine time in years he thanks his powers for the visions in his sleep.

 

 _It’s not because it’s Kei_ , Tobio reasons with himself as he nervously presses the answer-call, _who’s calling me on the day I was supposed to be travelling back to Japan, but the fact that he’s calling me when it’s 1AM there that makes me anxious. Yeah, definitely. It’s also for sure the nervous-anxious and not the excited-anxious. Yeah_.

“Should I be honored you’re wasting precious sleep to call me?” He even mentally pats himself in the head for not sounding too excited. He gives him another pat for thinking of going straight for the conversation instead of greeting him. Alright, hope that sounded cool to Kei—

“Kage—Tobio,” this time Kageyama found no excuse for the small shudder in delight when Tsukishima actually said his first name, even if the tone was quite alarming, “where are you right now?”

“I’m about to board my plane, why?”

“What airline did you get?”

“Tadhana Airlines, why?”

“You can’t.” The urgency in his voice surprised Tobio.

“Don’t you want me back?”

“More than anything.”

“Then what’s wrong?”

Tobio heard Kei sigh on the other end before he began talking quickly again. “It’s nothing important. Just don’t get on the plane—take the boat if you must, I don’t care.”

“That could take weeks.” Tobio points out. “Also, you said last month that flying is the safest form—”

“I know what I said.” Tobio shut his mouth and let Kei collect himself. “I’m sorry, I just... _please_ don’t get on any planes today.” The fact that Kei went out of his way to actually say ‘please’ made Tobio sit up straighter and look around for any suspicious activity.

“Did you see something?” _Oh god_ , _it would explain why he’d be calling me while it’s 1AM in Japan_. “Is something going to happen in the airport or on when I get on the plane? Did you have another vision—?”

“I DON’T KNOW!” Tobio jumped, putting his phone away briefly as he shook his head. When he put it back to his ear, he could hear Kei muttering helplessly in his end. “You _died_ , Tobio. And I can’t tell if it was a nightmare or a vision. All the same, I don’t want you on the flying piece of scrap metal. Seeing you,” Tobio could feel Kei struggle out the words, “ _dying_ , even if it was just a vision or some messed-up plot by my subconscious, terrified me beyond words. I don’t want to lose you, Tobio. Please don’t get on that plane.”

Tobio couldn’t speak for a while, at a loss on how to reply to _that_. Eventually fondness settled in him and his lips twitched upward ever so slightly. “You just insulted an inanimate object, you do realize.”

“I do realize.”

“My arrival will be delayed further.”

“Your death will be delayed further.”

“It’s more expensive to buy tickets last minute.”

“You’re government-funded anyway.” He heard Kei scoff, and Tobio sighed in relief. _He was better, even if only slightly_. “If they have any complaints, I’ll tell them to take it off my paycheck. Now tell me you’re not getting onboard that plane.”

Tobio huffed a laugh but said with so much sincerity otherwise, “I’m not flying on that ‘flying piece of scrap metal’ known as Tadhana Airline TK0976. Happy now, Kei?”

 

_They were in the middle of a busy airport. Some people were staring while others couldn’t care less. But Kei didn’t care—not when he finally had his beloved partner safe in his arms and vice versa._

_“I am so glad you’re alive.” Kei muttered into his hair, tightening his hold around Tobio if possible._

_Tobio laughed. “Of course I’d be alive, I have you to look out for me after all.”_

_“Mhm. Welcome home.”_

“ _Aa, I’m home.”_

 

“Very.” Kei cleared his throat and whispered his farewells, suddenly feeling warm despite not being under the covers of his bed. “Thank you, Tobio.”

“You’re welcome, Kei.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tadhana – a ~~beautiful~~ Filipino word that means fate


End file.
